Best Friends Until The End
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: This is a story about Blackfire and I'm creating a charecter Dove and how they want to get rid of their little sisters. Rated T for destruction of a planet, some violence and death. RS BR My first chapter story. R&R!COMPLETE
1. Blackfire and Dove

Best Friends Until The End

Chapter 1: Dove and Blackfire

Blackfire

Blackfire flew through space. Her _little_ sister had just won the throne and banished her from Tamaran. Her only home. "Starfire's always been like that," Blackfire thought, "always stealing thing from people that are _rightfully _theirs!" Blackfire remembered all the times with Starfire...

"_Alas," cried a Tamaranian officer, "the new heir to the throne!" Starfire lay in a cradle as everyone surrounded her. "She was not born sickly like her older sister!" Someone exclaimed. Blackfire was sick when she was born and couldn't be the heir. Now her younger sister was destined to become ruler of Tamaran. Blackfire, being only 3 years old, seethed and let her heart fill with hate._

_Starfire and Blackfire were playing with their new toys. Blackfire, in a corner and Starfire, playing in the middle of the floor with her new zarnik. Starfire had the better zarnik then Blackfire did. All of a sudden, Starfire's zarnik's head popped off and she began to cry...loud. Blackfire couldn't take it. She walked over to her little sister, and tried to fix it, body of the zarnik in one hand, head in the other when there parents came in..._

"_Hi, Greenfire," Blackfire said. Greenfire was the crush of her dreams. It was the annual Tamaranian school dance and everyone was there. But Blackfire noticed something about this year. Usually, all the boys came running to her, asking her for a dance but today, no boys, except Greenfire, had barely even talked to the 10 year old. She looked over and saw a familiar red-headed 7 year old getting all the attention. Then Starfire came over to her with the bowl of punch. "Want some older sister?" She politely asked. As an answer, Blackfire poured the punch all over Starfire and her new white dress. Tears came to Starfire's eyes. Blackfire watched in horror as Greenfire scowled at her. "Clorbag!" He said, "I can't believe you would do that to your younger sister." She didn't get one dance that night..._

Blackfire hated Starfire. Hated her with a hatred that could only be described as wanting to kill. And how badly she did want to kill her younger sister. Just to take a knife and pierce it through her skin...

Dove

Dove flew out of Azerath. It was her hometown but she hated it. Dove wanted to be the destroyer of the world. But noooooooooo, that position was already given to her filthy younger sister Raven. "I'll show her," Dove thought, "I'll show everyone that I will be the destroyer of the world. I mean really, I advance in dark magicskilled at least 200 attackers trying to destroy our planet, and I get along better with dad. But he always says, "It's Raven's destiny, she will be the end!" And do I get any credit? Raven does good magic. She's like that stupid witch Galinda from the Wizard of Oz. That was the most stupid movie ever. Learning magic from that, yeah right!"

Dove continued flying through the night sky. She flew up to a bright star and began to chant. "Efno Marzalla Portal Open!" She shouted. The Star grew very bright, so bright that it could blind a normal person. But the light just raged in Dove's eyes.She was a half-demon.The star then opened up. This was the portal between interdimensional worlds and the dimensions beyond. Dove flew in without a care. She knew howdangerous it could be going to other dimensionsbut she could care less.Dove could handle these things. Although she wasn't the destroyer of the world, she was a very powerful witch. "Marzalla Efno Portal Close!" She shouted to the star.Following her command, the portal closed. Dove wiped away sweat from her forehead. No one had saw her, or so she thought. For when she turned around, a black-headed girl was looking straight at her.

"What was that?" The girl exclaimed. Dove moved a strand of hair from her face. "Why should I tell you?" She retorted back.

"That was amazing!" The black-headed twirled in the air. Dove stared at her then replied, "I don't make friends with optimistic people."

"Oh, I'm not optimistic."

"Then what was the twirl for?"

"Well, I love to be friends with powerful people and bring a little destruction here and there." Dove smiled. "Destruction?" She asked, "That is my middle name."

"What's your first?"

"Dove."

"I'm Blackfire." The two girls shook hands. Just by this simple handshake, the two new friends would experience a whole new adventure for them. An adventure filled with magic, starbolts, romance...and death.

"Well," began Blackfire, "I've been seeking revenge on my little sister after she took away the throne that was rightfully mine!" The two new friends were flying through space trying to find their destination. Dove's black eyes lowered. "That's exactly what I'm doing! My sister is supposed to be the end of the world, but that should be my duty! I am way more advanced in dark magic then my sister could ever be!"

"Dark magic, huh?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah," Dove replied, "I'll show you!" Her hand glew black, her long black hair (**Author's note: Dove looks exactly like "birthmark" Raven. You know, long purple hair and two piece bathing suit looking outfit? Except her hair is black.) **flew upwards as she began to chant a dark spell. "Ava kadrava azerath necronome mortyxz!" She pointed her hand at a planet and it immediately blew up. Dove smiled at all the fire and the screaming. Destroying lives and planets was something she excelled at. Blackfire clapped. "Now I'll show you what _I_ can do."

Her hands and eyes glew a magnificent pink. She aimed it at another planet. A long piercing pink starbolt raged through the sky and hit the planet with tremendous force it blew up. All the planets "leftovers" falling through the sky were like confetti to the black-headed teens. "You know what, Blackie?" Dove asked smiling at the girl, "I think you and I are going to get along _just fine_."

To be continued...

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Like I said before, Dove looks exactly like "birthmark" Raven except with long black hair instead of purple. Read & Review please! Onto the next chapter!**


	2. Life Before Revenge

Chapter 2- Life Before Revenge

Robin

Robin was running through the park just as he did every morning for exercise. Jump City seemed at a peace. He loved running through the park every morning and see birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, and see a large letter "T" on an island. He loved his teammates deeply. They meant more to him then anything else. Except one person. Sure, Cyborg and he were best buds, Beast Boy, like the little bro he never had, and Raven understood him a lot. But Starfire... what he felt for her, even _he_ didn't know. Some might call it love, a best friend relationship, or nothing. What did he feel for her? She understood him the most and would always stand by his side when he needed her. Robin sighed. Did he love the girl? Or was he in just some strange puberty stage? Nobody really knew.

Starfire

Starfire flew high above the city. She loved heights, absolutely adored them. She felt so safe up there where nobody could harm her, or she could easily fly away at light speed if someone wanted to capture her. But she didn't love heights even half as much as to how she loved Robin. "Robin," she said, just to hear the sound of his name. She didn't know when it started, but she fell madly in love with him. She even regretted ever looking at Aqualad and falling in love with him. What if Aqualad had fallen in love with her? Then she'd have no relationship with Robin at all. She looked down at the park where she saw a familiar person running. Spiky black hair, a red shirt with green sleeves, metal shoes, and green pants. She giggled and flew down next to him. "Hello, Robin!" Starfire happily exclaimed. "Whoa!" Was the reply she got for Robin lost his balance, and fell on top of her. They both grabbed each other's shoulders as they tumbled down a hill in the park. When they stopped, their foreheads were touching and their lips about one inch apart. Robin was on the top. "I'm sorry," he said hopping off and taking her hand. He helped her up back to the ground. "You kinda scared me," he finished.

"Please forgive me Robin," Starfire said, "I had no intention though of the "scaring you" whatsoever."

"Nah," Robin said, "you don't need to forgive me."

"Oh, but I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine!" Starfire exclaimed, then started giggling. Robin laughed, too. Starfire then took his hand in hers. "Let us return to the tower now, please." Robin nodded and she flew off with Robin still holding her hand. "I'll never let go," she thought.

Raven

"Checkmate," Raven said yet again and took the $5.00 on the table.

"So I stink at chess," Beast Boy said, "I can still whoop your butt at any video game!"

"I'd like to see you try," Raven said. So, Beast Boy plugged in the game station and started looking through all his games. Raven wouldn't admit it, but she loved spending time with him. Heck, she loved him. Raven wasn't supposed to fall in love, but she did. She wasn't afraid anymore if her emotions got in the way. All that mattered right now where Beast Boy and Raven, spending time together. "How about, Super Smash Brothers?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure," Raven answered. "Get ready to get your butt whooped, Raven!"

"Whatever," Raven replied. Soon the two started playing. Raven chose Zelda as her player and Beast Boy chose Pikachu. Soon, the two were battling each other until the announcer person on the screen said, "Winner...Zelda." Beast Boy's mouth hung open and Raven was smiling very widely. "How's that for me getting my butt whooped?" She asked.

Beast Boy

Beast Boy smiled at Raven. He was madly in love with her but he knew he didn't have a chance with her. He probably would have a better chance of dating Julia Roberts then with Raven. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a crush on her right? Then, Robin and Starfire entered the room together. Beast Boy knew those two had something going on. From the tiniest crush, to a dating stage, maybe even marriage! "Marriage..." he thought. In his mind, bells were ringing, everything was decorated in white, and he got his ring out to put on his new wife's finger.

"_Do you, Beast Boy," the marriage guy said, "take Raven to be your lawful wedded wife?" _

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Raven, take Beast Boy, to be your lawful wedded husband."_

"_I do."_

"_Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride!" Just before the two could kiss, Beast Boy heard a familiar voice ringing through his ear. _

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs. Beast Boy snapped out of that vision fast. "You are okay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy replied, "just doing a little day dreaming."

"But I thought you dreamt at night?" Starfire said confused.

"You do," Robin said, "but these are dreams you control. Anything you want can happen because you're not asleep."

"How wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. She realized now she could finally have a dream about Robin asking her to be his girlfriend, she would blush and reply "Yes." All of a sudden, a giant BOOM was heard in the city, and the titan alarm rang off. Robin's communicator rung. It was Cyborg. "Cy, what's going on?"

"I need your help guys! Heck, everyone in the city needs our help!" Cyborg's communicator then shut off. "Titans," Robin began, Starfire's hands and eyes glew green, Beast Boy morphed into a bird, and Raven's eyes glew white with her glowing black hands, "go!"

To be continued...

**Author's note: End of the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it so far. R&R please! Now, I'm off to write...Chapter 3!**


	3. Meet My Sister

Chapter 3- Meet my Sister

Robin

Robin pulled out his glider wings, and they all set off. Once they got to the city, it was a disaster! People were running and screaming everywhere, buildings were on fire on coming apart, and some people lay dead on the streets. "What the heck?" Robin asked. Starfire stared at her beautiful home. "What kind of...horrible monster would do this?" She said looking at a dead baby on the street. "Now that's not very nice to call your sister a monster is it?" Blackfire flew through a cloud of dust and landed at the bottom. Starfire gasped. "Blackfire? What are you doing here! Why did you do this! You will pay older sister!" Starfire's hand grew tremendously green, a huge green circle created a wall around her. Starfire absorbed all the energy and hurled it at her sister. Blackfire, however, was just standing there with her hands on her hips. Looking like she wasn't afraid at all. There was a humongous explosion and then all was silent. "There's no way Blackfire could've survived that," Beast Boy said. Starfire smiled. "She most certainly did not."

"I would rethink that little sister." Blackfire came out of a cloud of dust, perfectly unharmed. "How did you..." Robin began.

"Survive?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Only Raven knew who it was. "No," Raven said. She backed away when another girl walked out of the dust. "Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You look almost exactly like Raven!" The girl giggled. "Raven and I go _way_ back." She simply said. Robin took out his bo-staff. "This ends...now."

"I'd like to see the _4_ of you take us down." Blackfire said. All the titans' eyes filled with horror. "Blackfire," Starfire said, "what have you done with Cyborg?"

"He just couldn't take us down. We were way too powerful for him."

"Then..." Beast Boy began. Raven's eyes lowered.

"Not exactly," Blackfire said, "we have him unconscious in a factory . Now do as we say or we will kill him!"

"Well," Robin began, "I'd like to meet your little friend first!"

"Okay," the other girl said. She punched Robin directly in the eye. "Aah!" Robin flew backwards landing in some bags of trash. The girl blew on her fist. "How's that for an introduction?" Raven tackled the girl to the ground. "What are you doing here Dove?"

"I'm simply getting back what was rightfully mine!" Dove's entire body glew black and sent Raven flying and landing on top of Robin. "Dove?" Beast Boy asked, "Raven, do you actually know this girl?"

"As I said before," Dove began, "Raven and I go way back." Dove and Blackfire flew in the air. "Who do you wanna hit first Blackie?"

"I'm going for my little sister!" Blackfire aimed her hand at Starfire who flew away from the blast. She picked up Robin and set him down in an alleyway. "Go try to find Cyborg," she directed, "Beast Boy, Raven, and I shall take on these evildoers."

"But..." Robin began, "I can't just leave you guys out there."

"Yes, you can, Robin. Our friends life is at stake and we need to attack them. If you do find Cyborg we can attack all we want and know that Cyborg is safe. But as long as we know they have him we will hold back. And more innocent people's lives will be no more."

"Well when you say it like that..." Robin said.

"Then, you will find him?"

"I will. And I won't come back until he's home safe! But...if anything happens to you, try to contact me. I will use everything in my will and power to rescue you." Starfire blushed. Was Robin trying to say to her he loved her? No, he was just saying he would rescue her. But still the words meant a lot to her. She flew out of the alleyway to continue attacking. Robin stared after her. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," he thought. Robin used a bird-a-rang that attached itself to a building top. He started looking for Cyborg up on high ground.

Raven

"What is Dove doing here?" Raven thought. "To take back what was rightfully hers? What does that mean? And what did she do to Cyborg?" Raven quickly dodged some dark magic aimed for her. "Nice try," she said. Then she saw a starbolt coming at her. "Azerath Metrione Zinthoss!" Raven created a force field around herself. "Exactly what I did to protect Blackie," Dove said, appearing right behind her. She punched Raven in the face, cutting Raven's lip. Raven wiped away the blood. "Even without my powers, I can take you down!" Dove said.

"I'd really like to see that happening!" Raven replied.

"You're gonna pay for everything you have done!"

"Yeah right." All of a sudden, Starfire came from behind and zapped Dove, sending her unconscious to the ground. Blackfire gasped. "HAH!" Blackfire screamed sending a pink starbolt right in her face and landing unconscious. "Starfire!" Raven shouted. She turned to Blackfire. "Azerath Metrione Zinthoss!" She made a giant black hand that grabbed Blackfire. Blackfire tried to get free by blasting them with her eye starbolts, this made Raven lose concentration and freed her. "Ha ha ha!" Blackfire laughed. "Hey Blackie!" Beast Boy said. He morphed in to a rhino and rammed Blackfire on the wall. There was a big wound on Blackfire's side. Blood oozed out of it. Quickly, Blackfire grabbed Dove and flew out of the city. "Thanks, Beast Boy." Raven said. Beast Boy helped her up. "No problem," he replied. Beast Boy then gave her a genuine smile. A smile she had never seen before in her life. This made her love him even more, if that was possible. Starfire's green eyes then popped open. "Are we victorious?"

"Not exactly," Raven replied to the question. Starfire looked at the ground. "Where is Robin?" She finally asked. "He's out to get Cyborg," Beast Boy answered. "Nope," said a familiar voice. The titans all turned around to see their leader. "Robin!" Starfire happily exclaimed. She flew up to him and hugged him. "You have found our friend, yes? Oh, I am so happy you are unharmed!" If there was a time where Robin had ever felt this happy, this would be it. Sure, he got hugged by her before but this was more intense then the last one. "Um, Star..." he said. "Yes Robin?" Starfire answered. "Less hugging, more breathing!" Starfire quickly let go and Robin's head deflated like a balloon. "Oh, sorry," Starfire said blushing. The titans then returned to their tower, trying to find a way for Cyborg to wake up. "Everything looks normal," Raven said, "he should be up in a few minutes."

"Come on Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Wake up and help us kick the butt!" Starfire said.

"Wake up, buddy!" Robin said. And then, Cyborg's eyes popped open. "Uh...where am I?"

"You are home!" Starfire answered.

"Good," Cyborg answered, "I don't think I could look at Blackie and her friend anymore."

"Who was that girl?" Robin asked.

"Her name is Dove," all heads turned towards Raven. "And Dove," she continued, "is my sister." The titans gasped.

To be continued...

**Author's note- I don't feel like typing anymore but chapter 4 should be in by tomorrow. R&R please! Chapter 4 will be typed! Eventually!**


	4. Secrets Found Out

Chapter 4- Secrets Found Out

Dove had just woke up from what seemed like an eternal slumber. Did she really get her butt kicked? Did she really get zapped in the back? She put her hand on her forehead and moaned. "Where's Blackfire anyway?" she thought. "I've seen you've finally woken up." Blackfire said walking into the room with a giant bandage on her stomach and a frown on her face. "What happened, Blackie? And what's with the bandage?"

"I got cut pretty badly by that stupid bastard Beast Boy!"

"What do you mean "cut"?"

"He rammed me into a wall when he was a rhino!" Blackfire "fainted" on the couch. "I have never been so humiliated in my life!" Dove and Blackfire's lair was an abandoned factory. But it had the works. A comfy couch with pillows, a glass table, and just a tiny microwave but the 2 usually just stole food. "Let me see the wound," Dove said. Blackfire took the bandage off, revealing a deep cut. Dove's hand glew black and she placed it on the wound. Blackfire watched as it was immediately healed. "How did you do that!" Blackfire exclaimed. "It's a power that I got from Azerath...my hometown. You never did tell me...where are you from?"

"I'm from Tamaran," Blackfire replied.

"Never heard of it."

"It's nothing special. What the heck is "Azerath" anyway?"

"It's an interdimensional world. The only way you can travel to and from Azerath is the Shining Star. That's what you see me open when we were in space and first met."

"Good times," Blackfire said. "Anyway, what should we do now? We still have sisters to get revenge on, and a city to wreak havoc upon."

"Yes," Dove replied, "but we also need to figure out the titans' secrets. Otherwise, we'll never defeat them."

"Alright," Blackfire said, "I'll be the spy."

Starfire happily mixed some pudding of happiness. "This is going to be delicous!" she happily exclaimed. "I hope Robin enjoys it," she thought. Right across from her, Robin was making some spaghetti. "Your pudding of happiness may be good," he began, "but my homeade spaghetti will be even better!"

"You think that boy wonder but you do not mean it! You know my pudding shall be more delicous then your earthly pasta dish!"

"Yeah," Robin said, "why don't you try some for me?" He hurled a pasta ball at her and she ducked. "You have missed me!" Then, some spaghetti hit her in the face. Robin laughed out loud. "That time I didn't!" He happily exclaimed. All of a sudden, he was hit with the pudding. Starfire giggled. "Okay," he said, "you got me." Starfire floated over to him and helped him up. "We are supposed to be making and devouring the food, not throwing it at each other!" Starfire happily exclaimed. Robin took her hand but pulled her down to him. She was now laying on top of him. "Robin..." Starfire said, "what are you doing?" Robin didn't know what he was doing. "Uh...I'm...uh..." he tried to get some words out but couldn't. Starfire's face was right above his. Before he knew it, he grabbed the back of her head and captured her lips in with his. Starfire was very shocked but very happy at the same time. _Robin was kissing her._ "Is this a dream," she thought, "if so, I would like to wake up now before my heart is broken." But it wasn't a dream. It was real. Finally, Robin broke the kiss and sat up. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Please forgive me!"

"Robin," Starfire began, "I did not mind that at all. In fact, I never wanted that to end." Robin's cheeks turned very red. "I would do _anything _for you Starfire." He said. He pulled her in and squeezed her. "I love you, Star. I really love you."

"And I love you Robin." She wrapped her arms around his. They never wanted this hug to end. They had finally told each other their deepest secret.

Raven sat in her room looking out the window. It was very cold in her room and her blanket was not warm enough. Then, there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she softly said. Her once pale cheeks turned a slight pink as a green figure walked in her room. Beast Boy handed her a blanket. "It's much warmer then your other one," he said. "Thank you," was all Raven could say. She noticed Beast Boy still sat on her bed. "Beast Boy, you can leave now, if you want." Raven said, "I know sitting in my dark, depressing room isn't what you want to do right now."

"Actually," Beast Boy began, "I like it this way. Just you and me." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven's pink cheeks went to red. "Look, Beast Boy..."

"Raven, don't say anything." Beast Boy then kissed her, right on her bed. Raven was shocked but kissed him back. Her dream had finally come true. And after everything the two had been through, this kiss was definitely worth it. "Beast Boy," Raven began..., Beast Boy was so afraid that she was going to give him the hardest bitch-slap there could ever be but there wasn't. In fact, she continued to speak. "I love you, Beast Boy and I would travel to the ends of the galaxies just for you." Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. "I would travel even farther for you, Raven." All four of the new lovers smiled. They would do anything to protect their loved one. And unfortunately... Blackfire saw the whole thing. "Dove," she began, "I know what their weaknesses are. Now we just have to think of a plan to get rid of the titans once and for all!"

"No problem," Dove said, "I've got that all figured out."

To be continued...

**Author's note- there you are! Chapter 4! Shortest chapter so far but the cutest! R&R please! On to write Chapter 5!**


	5. A Dove's Trap

Chapter 5- A Dove's Trap

Robin couldn't get to sleep. He had just told Starfire he loved her. They were a couple now. He would always be there for her, he would make sure of that. But all he was really afraid about if Slade or some other creepy villain wanted to use her against him. Of course he would give in. He told her he would do anything for her, and that's just what he intended to do. But another thing was bothering him, and at this, tears came to his eyes.(His mask was off when he slept) All those innocent people in the city...died. They died. And the titans didn't get there soon enough to rescue them. "Blackfire and Dove are going down," he thought, "I'm gonna stop them no matter what it takes!"

It was a peaceful morning in Titans' Tower and Raven was the first one up. She yawned. She stayed awake a lot last night just...thinking. About Beast Boy. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. They were boyfriend-girlfriend now. "How am I gonna tell the others" she thought. At that thought, Starfire skipped merrily into the room. "Good morning, Raven!" she happily exclaimed. "Uh...morning?" Raven said. Starfire opened the fridge and started eating an apple. "I am hoping you got such a delightful sleep as well as I!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Not really, I was thinking."

"Thinking? What were you thinking about?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"You have my word!"

"Well...Beast Boy and I...well, he came into my room and we...kinda...kissed."

"You did!"

"Uh-huh."

"How wonderful! Robin and I have also shared a kiss as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are you girls doing this early in the morning?" A sleepy headed Cyborg walked in the room. "We are merely doing the "girl talk" this early," Starfire said. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed. Raven stared after him. "That was fast," she said. "How you earth people say it, a "quick conversation!" Starfire explained. All of a sudden, Raven saw a note lying on the kitchen table. "Hey, look at that." She said. Raven got up from her position on the couch and picked the note up. "Are you going to read it?" Starfire asked, "and who is it from? Also, more importantly, who is it for?"

"It's for us." Starfire floated over. "Well," she began, "since it is for us girls, I propose we read it." Raven nodded and unfolded the paper. This is what it said: Dear Starfire and Raven, will you go out with us today? Say like, as soon a you get up and ready? We both love you very much. Our meeting place will be at the docks near the abandoned factory. Robin and Beast Boy." "Oh, we simply must go!" Starfire exclaimed after jumping up in the air and clapping. "Well," began Raven, "we better start getting ready now!" The two girls raced off to the bathroom. Starfire made sure every strand of her hair was brushed and placed on "the gloss for your lips." Raven applied just a tiny bit of lip gloss but brushed her hair throughly. Then, they changed their outfits. Starfire placed on a denim short skirt and a red and white striped halter top. Raven simply wore jeans, with a black t-shirt. Quickly, the girls rushed out the door.

Not that far after, Robin woke up. He quickly placed on his superhero outfit and walked in the kitchen. "I wonder where the girls are," he thought, "usually Raven and Star are up by this hour." He walked down the halls and knocked on Starfire's door. "Star? Are you sleeping? I'm really regretting waking you up if you are but you're kind of...not here." There was no answer. He opened the door, only to see an empty bed. "Starfire?" He asked. He ran to Raven's room and kicked the door down. There was no one in there either. "Starfire?" He ran everywhere in the tower, calling her name. He searched on the island, in everyone's room when finally he decided to check the roof. "Starfire? STARFIRE?" He landed on his knees and began to cry. He ripped his mask off and let the tears stream down his face. His blue eyes were completely tear stained. In his mind, was Starfire. Her hair blowing softly in the wind, a cute little smile on her face, everything about her just being perfect. Then, Starfire was running. Running in nothing. But her arms were flapped out as she ran and softly landed in Robin's arms. She stared up at him with her beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Robin," she said. "I love you just the way you are." But in reality, he wasn't holding her. She wasn't telling him she loved him just the way he was. In reality...Starfire was no where to be found.

Starfire and Raven were waiting patiently at the docks. "I am wondering where they might be," Starfire said. "Oh," said a familiar voice, "they're not coming." Blackfire came behind them and threw Starfire in the river. Raven flew up in the air. Starfire coughed and flew up out of the ocean. Her hands glew green. "Sister," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, don't give all the credit to me. Dove was the one who thought of the trap. And you two bastards fell for it!" Her hands and eyes glew pink and she zapped Starfire. "Uh!" Starfire fell on the ground. "Azerath Metrione Zinthoss!" A black hand grabbed Blackfire on the ground. "Don't even think about it, younger sister!" Dove came from behind, her hand glowing black. "Hezbarek Etmorane zinthoss rex!" A giant bulldozer landed on Raven. Causing her to faint. About her whole body was bleeding. But before she fainted, she quickly chanted, "Axer menoine gothbar." And some of her bad wounds healed. Starfire quickly got up and backed away. "Well, look who's afraid now," Blackfire said. "I am not afraid older sister!"

"You look afraid to me!" Another starbolt hit her. Starfire really couldn't take it. A knife then scratched her back. She had never experienced this type of pain before...never. Starfire then fainted. A small puddle of blood formed near her back. Starfire entered a world of nothingness. (She didn't die) "So," began Blackfire, "now what do we do?"

"We wait for the boys to come," Dove replied, "that's when the _real_ fun will begin."

To be continued...

**Author's note- well, they're you have it! Chapter 5! I'm really glad you enjoy it Icky Vicky- Not Really. Writing chapter 6 now!\**


	6. Unbroken Promises

Chapter 6- Unbroken Promises

Robin frantically tried to get a hold of Starfire. "I need to try her communicator!" he said. The communicator tried to pinpoint where Starfire was, but ended up in failure. Sadly, he walked to his room and sat on his bed. Where did Starfire go? Did she get kidnaped, or leave on her own accord? And what about Raven? Was she with Starfire, as well? What happened to the both of them? Robin sighed. He broke his promise to her. He promised he'd always protect her, but what if she was dying right this very minute. He could imagine it clearly in his head...

"_I'm afraid your attempts were fruitless, boy wonder," Blackfire said. In one hand, she had a dead Starfire who she held by her hair. "Looks like your promise was broken after all."_

"_NOOOOOO!" Robin shouted, and there was nothing he could do about it._

"I've really got to get a grip on myself," he thought. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Beast Boy, who also looked as sad as him. "Raven's gone," he said, "I can't find her anywhere!"

"Same with Star," Robin replied, "I've searched everywhere but...nothing so far." Beast Boy punched one of his hands. "Well, we gotta find them!" He said. "There's nothing we can do!" Robin shouted. "I've searched everywhere but no signal, no location, no nothing! For all we know, they could be dead! Then we can do absolutely nothing about it!"

"Dude, GET A GRIP! We can find them and you know it! You're just putting too much pressure on yourself! Stop acting like a bitch and let's find 'em!" Robin was astounded. Never before had he heard Beast Boy speak like that. Beast Boy sighed and his ears fell down halfway. "I'm sorry," he said. Robin put his hand on his shoulder. "I think I deserved it. Now, let's go find the girls!" The two titans smiled and then ran out the door. They also ran right past Cyborg who noticed now, nobody was in the tower except him. "Did I miss something?"

When Starfire woke up, she was hanging by chains in the abandoned factory. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh...where...where am I?" She looked to her right. Raven was also chained right next to her but still unconscious. Even fainted, Raven looked extremely sad. Starfire tried to break free using alien strength, but she couldn't focus on boundless confidence and her back hurt like hell. Still, she tried. "Oh...I cannot feel my proper emotions to get out of the trap I am in!" She struggled, and struggled but finally gave up. "I hope you can make yourself comfortable," Blackfire and Dove walked into the room. Starfire stared at her sister. "I should've known how earth people say, a bastard like you would do something like this."

"Naughty, naughty," Blackfire said, "who ever taught you how to speak those words?"

"You have probably said words like it only worse sister."

"You're right, I have. I've also brung the destruction of planets, death, and of course..." she got a hold of Starfire's chin, "torture." She let go of her chin and flopped herself down on a couch. "I'm just surprised you survived that knife scratch."

"There are many things I can survive." Starfire said. "I survived when I had to be given away to the Gordanians, I survived when you first came to Earth and tried to put me in jail, and I survived how you wanted me to get married and almost had me killed!"

"I should've killed you then," Blackfire said, "then, I wouldn't be trying to get rid of you now!"

"Even younger, I am the most powerful of the family!" Starfire exclaimed. "I got away from the Gordanians, and defeated you twice!"

"Still, you're not going to survive this time." Blackfire said, "Dove and I make sure of that!"

"You are wrong, older sister. You can try to defeat me, and try, and try, but you will never defeat me! All the pointless times you try I will always be named as the winner!" As she was saying this, Blackfire's eyes glew pink and her hair started flying up. "SHUT UP!" She shouted. Her hand glew pink and she was about to punch Starfire in the stomach very hard. When she was just inches away, a force field surrounded Starfire. And surprisingly, it was Dove. "You betray me!" Blackfire shouted.

"No," Dove replied, "you have to remember they're the bait! Do you know how badly I want to slice my sister's head off! We have to be patient! Once we get rid of the titan boys our sisters our ours for the killing!"

"I had my doubts about you, Dove," Blackfire said, "but I now see I was wrong." Dove nodded.

Robin and Beast Boy were wandering the city searching for the girls. "I wonder what they're doing," Beast Boy said. "Being held ransom, or having the time of their life in Bora Bora." Robin replied. "Why would they be in Bora Bora?"

"Dunno, just seems exotic." All of a sudden, an idea formed in Robin's head. "Remember when we first fought Blackfire and Dove?" He asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Remember how they said they were holding Cyborg captive in..."

"The abandoned factory!" Beast Boy finished. The two boys high-fived and headed off.

Starfire still struggled to get out. "Pity there's no one here to save you," Blackfire said.

"Robin will come for me!" Starfire exclaimed. "He promised!"

"Yes, but promises can so easily be broken. Tears came to Starfire's eyes. Where was Robin. Was he coming for her? If so, he had better get there soon!

"Well..." said a familiar voice, "my promise to Starfire won't be broken!" It was Robin! "Robin!" Starfire happily exclaimed. Robin winked at her. "I'll get you free in a minute, Star!" Beast Boy then came in. "Let her go!" He shouted at Dove. Dove and Blackfire smiled. "Now that the boys are here..." Dove began, "the final battle can begin."

To be continued...

**Author's note: Chapter 6 is finally typed! R&R please! Chapter 7 in the making!**


	7. The Battle

Chapter 7- The Battle

Dove and Blackfire raced toward the titan boys. Blackfire told Dove, "I'll take care of the bird, you get the beast." Dove nodded in agreement. Blackfire raced towards Robin, he was just standing there. "Ha ha ha!" She laughed. But before she could rampage him, he moved far to the side. Blackfire kept on moving forward! But, with her flying powers, she did a sharp turn and flew back towards him. Robin quickly drew out his bo-staff. Blackfire landed and tried to get the bo-staff away from him.

Dove flew towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and grabbed Dove with his trunk! "Let...go...of me!" Dove protested. "No way," Beast Boy replied. "I'd never let you go. But you know, you are kinda cute." Dove lowered her eyes. "Necronome Hezberak Mortyxz!" She screamed. The trunk unraveled itself but then flew backwards, causing Beast Boy to go with it.

Blackfire finally got the bo-staff out of Robin's hands. "Let's try a little hand-to-hand combat," Blackfire said. Robin brought his fists up. "No problem," he replied. She flew at him with a punch, but he jumped to the side, grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto solid concrete. Blackfire winced in pain. She quickly squatted like a monkey, and brought one of her legs around, tripping Robin. Then, she grabbed him by the wrist and threw him onto solid concrete. The back of Robin's head was bleeding, but so was Blackfire's.

Starfire still struggled to be free. "Blackfire thinks of everything," she thought. She continued watching the battles. Both the boys weren't doing so good. Beast Boy couldn't lay a hand on the force field Dove surrounded herself with and Robin was getting his butt kicked. "I must help my Robin," she thought. Robin had a black eye, one of his arms was cut badly, his head was bleeding, his shoe torn off and he stepped on broken pieces of glass, but he still fought! Starfire adored Robin for this. But she knew in her heart, this could be the end for them. She hated Blackfire with all her heart. She had tried to take her place as a titan, tried to make her marry a hideous creature, and now, she was trying to kill all the titans with the help of her new friend. Rage consumed Starfire right now, and her eyes glew green. All of a sudden, the starbolts zoomed out of her eyes aiming for Blackfire. Blackfire noticed this though and she put Robin in the way of the starbolt. "NO!" Starfire screamed. It hit Robin with a great force that sent him to the ground...not breathing. Starfire gasped and tears covered up her whole face. Her once emerald eyes were now puffy and red.

Beast Boy gasped. Was Robin dead? As he was distracted, Dove punched him in the face. Then stomped on him. Beast Boy winced in pain. He couldn't fight much longer. But then he saw Raven...his Raven. Just being stuck to a wall with chains. But she looked peaceful like, "I can die now, and be fine with it." kind of look. She almost looked like she was sleeping. Beast Boy just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That soon, they would all be back at the tower playing video games and eating pizza together. Another punch in the face sent him flying backwards. "Thinking about my little sister won't help you win this fight," Dove said. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to see about that!"

Beast Boy kicked her hard in the chest. Dove then did a flip and landed on her feet. Then, a pink starbolt hit Beast Boy, knocking him hard into toxic chemicals. "That should get rid of him," Blackfire said. She took Starfire's chin in her hand. "And thanks to you, the boy blunder is dead. I would've never thought it was in you, Starry. Killing your own boyfriend." Starfire didn't speak. Just continued to cry her heart out. Her broken and bruised heart. "Get over it!" Blackfire exclaimed. "You hit him and he died, nothing more, nothing less. Love is just a pitiful emotion that should have never existed. All you do is love someone only to have your heart broken."

"That is not true," Starfire began, "love is a beautiful emotion that people share with one another because their hearts are the guidance that gets them through the day. Nothing can interfere with love. It is the greatest source of power imaginable."

"Yeah right!" Blackfire scoffed. "You wouldn't know what love was if it hit you in the back of the head! You had a crush on the boy blunder, but by the time you're 22, you're going to fall in love with another guy! And it will keep happening over and over again."

"I doubt that, older sister. What I feel for Robin is everlasting. Since the day I met him, I knew this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And as being a titan progressed, I realized it more and more." Starfire remembered all the times with Robin.

"_Beautiful," Starfire said, "tell me again what they are called." _

"_Fireworks," Robin replied. "On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked._

"_Positive," Robin answered, "cotton candy?"_

"_The last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white," Starfire began, "and it did not taste very..."_

"_This is different." Robin stuck some in his mouth. Starfire smiled and tried it. "Mmmm. Oh! It vanished!" She exclaimed. "Yeah," Robin laughed, "it'll do that." _

_Starfire sighed, "When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that..." The fireworks they were watching gave off the finale. "Here comes the finale!" Robin exclaimed. "Whoo-hoo! Amazing!" Starfire's eyes were shining. "Earth is full of amazing things, too," she said._

_Starfire sighed on the roof of the dancing place. "Perhaps I do not belong here after all," she said. "Of course you don't," Robin came up on the roof, "you belong down there having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?" He sat down next to her. "Nothing is wrong," Starfire replied, "everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Robin's mask lowered in concern. "Everything is not wonderful," Starfire began, "I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves, and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels. Sigh. And I am nothing like her." Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not." he said, "and I think..." _What did he think? Starfire thought. She never got to find out because at that moment, Blackfire dragged Robin away.

_Starfire was about to run away from the titans for good. "She will be a better titan then I ever was," she said. Then, Robin came to stop her. "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked. Starfire hugged herself and flew down towards him. "Robin, I..." But then, she got kidnaped._

_But at the end, she was watching the sunset and he sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, "how are you doing?" _

"_I am...sad for my sister." Starfire replied. "And for yourself?" Robin asked._

"_I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, you...everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said..."_

"_Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place." They smiled at each other and watched the sunrise._

_Robin was locked away in his room when Starfire opened the door. "Robin," she began, "I am wondering if you might wish to..."_

"_No," Robin said. Starfire looked very sad as Robin walked over to her. "Thanks, but I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip."_

"_Agreed," Starfire began as she blushed, "and perhaps if you were to take a break the answer would be easier to..."_

"_I can't," Robin replied, "you almost got hurt. Next time, it could be worse. He's planning something. I have to find out what."_

"_But, Robin..." he slammed the door on her._

_The titans just found out that their own leader was the master thief Red X. He was locked in his room as Starfire walked in. "You wanna yell at me, too?" He asked, "everyone else has. And I can't blame them."_

"_I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin why did you not tell us the truth?"_

"_I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Doesn't matter, anyway. Slade figured it out. And I still haven't learned anything about him."_

"_That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are...similar. Slade did not trust you...and you did not trust us." _

_Robin was now Slade's apprentice. He had just fought his friends and was about to get away when Starfire shouted, "Stop!" Slade came in through the ear thing. "I thought I told you to use that blaster. Attack! Now!" Slowly, Robin started the blaster up. Starfire's eyes were saddened. "Robin," she began, "you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead. Do what you must." She willingly was giving up her life for him. She'd rather die then fight him. _

_At the end of it all, Robin realized Star was alone on the couch. He sat down next to her. "Everything okay?" He asked. "I am...sorry." She replied. "You're sorry? For what?" _

"_When things were bad, there was a moment where I truly believed that you were...like Slade. I doubted you. And for that, I am sorry."_

"_I doubted myself, Star. Focused, serious, determined. As much as I hate to admit it..he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade. He doesn't have any friends." _

_Starfire smiled at him. _

_Robin just figured out to save the city, he had to go out on a date with a monster. "This prom is some matter of duel, yes?" Starfire asked, slapping the girl. "Robin eagerly accepts."_

"_It's not a duel, Star," he said, "it's a date." Starfire gasped. "He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!"_

_At the prom, Robin pulled his shirt collar. "Really hoping she doesn't show." Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and in a beautiful pink dress was Starfire. "Starfire?" He asked. "On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?" She placed a flower on his tux. "Star, you're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth!"_

"_You're orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her throughly. Besides, you may require saving. This "Kitten" is perhaps some sort of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?"_

_At the end of the prom, "And now," said the announcer guy, "the moment you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this years prom are...ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" Robin smiled and held out his hand. "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." And they walked off to dance._

_Starfire was on the balcony of Tamaran, thinking. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Starfire! Starfire!" _

"_Robin! Thank X'hal you...uh...that is...I trust you are enjoying your stay?"_

"_Come on. We're getting out of here."_

"_Oh, Robin. I am sorry. I cannot."_

"_Starfire, you don't want to marry him."_

"_Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone."_

"_It's not good for you."_

"_Robin, if you cannot be happy for me...then perhaps you should not attend my wedding."_

"_Starfire..." Robin was then taken away by the tamaranian guards._

"_I'm glad you'll be staying with the titans for a long time and..." Robin said, "not getting married."_

"_Yes," Starfire said, "the next time, I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth."_

"_ROBIN!" Starfire happily exclaimed, rushing up and hugging him. "YOU ARE UNWRINKLED!"_

"I love him," she thought, "and I killed him." She looked over at Robin on the floor and Beast Boy in the chemicals. "Sister..." she said, her eyes glowing green, "I do not believe this battle is over!"

To be continued...

**Author's note: How do you like it? Poor Robin. :( Well, you'll find out what happens next in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Life and Death

Blackfire and Dove backed away as Starfire charged at them. "How did she break out of the chains, Blackie?" Dove asked. "I don't know," Blackfire replied, "but we'll take her down just the same!"

"HAH!" Starfire hurled a starbolt at them. Blackfire back flipped out of it's way. Then, she started firing starbolts of her own. "Necronome hezberak mortyx!" Dove shouted. A black hand grasped Starfire and squeezed her. "Ah!" She screamed. Then, her eyes glew greener then they ever had before. "Let...me...GO!" A starbolt surrounded her entire body and it knocked the hand away. "Ow!" Dove said. "I thought that wouldn't hurt you?" Blackfire asked. "It usually doesn't because people don't break out of the magic!" Dove replied, "But your sister actually broke out of it!"

"I am stronger then I look," Starfire said. She flew up and came charging down. Blackfire grabbed her arm and swung her on the ground. "How's that, little sister?"

"That did not hurt at all!" Starfire zapped her, sending her flying on top of Raven who suddenly, woke up. "Huh?" She said. Raven looked around. Blackfire was unconscious on the ground, Starfire was standing not that far away looking _very _angry, her sister standing there in fear, Robin dead on the ground, and Beast Boy...her Beast Boy...dead in a bunch of chemicals. "NO!" She screamed. The chains holding her came off as she stared angrily at her sister. "You...you..." she walked over to her and grabbed her neck. "YOU BITCH!" Raven shouted. She grabbed Dove's neck tighter. Dove was gasping for air. Starfire quickly rushed over and made Raven let go of Dove. "What the hell are you doing Star!" Raven asked. "You cannot kill your sister, and I shall soon tell you why," Starfire said.

She flew over to Blackfire and picked her up by her hair. "However you, older sister...will DIE today!" Starfire's hand glew green. Blackfire quickly spoke up. "Are you sure this is what you really want, Koriand'r?" She asked. Starfire's hand glew a lighter green as she thought about it.

"_Forget the flicks, kids," Blackfire said, showing up in Starfire's outfit. "We're going out!"_

"_We are?" Starfire asked. Blackfire completely ignored her. "Where did you? Are those my?"_

"_Heard about a party downtown," Blackfire said, "cool crowd. Hot music."_

"_Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'm in!" Cyborg said. "Why not?" Robin asked. Raven kept reading. "And it's in a creepy, rundown warehouse," Blackfire continued. That got Raven's attention. Starfire watched as they all walked out the door. "Hey sweetie," Blackfire said, "raided your closet. Hope you don't me borrowing your look."_

"_Why not?" Starfire asked, "You have already borrowed my friends."_

"_Hello, sister." Starfire said. "Aww, youre mad," Blackfire said, "I know. I should've told you I was leaving but you know how I hate goodbyes and..."_

"_You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail."_

"_Oh. Well...yeah."_

"_You will give back what you have stolen, and turn yourself over to the police!"_

"_And what will you do if I don't?"_

"_Do you wish to do what is right to take this thing to be your husband!" Blackfire exclaimed._

'_I do...not!" Starfire said. "Aahhh! TREASON!" Blackfire shouted._

"_Besides," Blackfire said, "you'll always be my little sister."_

Starfire's hands glew bright green once again. 'Yes! This is what I want!" Blackfire smiled. "Finally, justice is served. Let me die. Your a girl of a word. I'll see you in hell."

Starfire let the starbolt die down until it disappeared. "You are right, sister," she said, "I cannot kill."

"Good girl," Blackfire said, "that was very noble." She put a knife up to her neck. "Stupid, but noble."

"NO!" Raven shouted. "AZERATH METRIONE ZINTHOSS!" The knife was taken out of Blackfire's hands, and straight into Blackfire's chest. "Uh!" Blackfire said as she fell to the ground dead. Starfire was very pale and Dove gasped. Raven's eyes went back to there normal violet color. "I'm sorry," she said. Raven started crying. "You deserve to kill me, Dove," she said, "I deserve it." Dove stood there and Starfire walked over to them. "She cannot kill you, Raven." Starfire said. "And why is that?"

"Dove may hate you, but she cannot kill you. It is against her name. The reason she hates you so much is because you are supposed to bring the end to the world, am I correct?" Dove and Raven nodded. "If you two do not know, Raven means death and Dove means life. Raven will one day bring death to the world, but Dove has the power to give it all life again. You are sisters, but your powers are very different."

"Dove..." Raven began, "why do you want to bring death to people? Your friends? Your home? Your family? Do you think it's fun?"

"No," Dove said, "but I just wanted to please daddy. When you were born, they said you were going to destroy the world and dad was very pleased. But then you disappointed him by saying you don't want to do it. I thought I would please him if I destroyed the world. But my powers won't allow me to do it. So, I guess I started hating you because I was merely jealous of you."

"Dove..." Raven said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I should be the one jealous of you. So, do you want to act like sisters and friends, or be mortal enemies for the rest of our lives?"

Dove smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt if we started acting like sisters again." She said. The two hugged each other. Starfire looked at the dead body of her sister. "I am sorry, Komiand'r," she said, "but hell is where you belong. But I do hope you find peace there. But I am sorry you did not become the girl you used to be before you hated me."

Dove looked at Starfire and Raven. Then, both of her hands glew blue and she aimed them for Robin and Beast Boy. Dove started chanting words that even Raven didn't understand and the whole room glew blue. All of a sudden, the two boys lifted their heads. "ROBIN!" Starfire shouted. "BEAST BOY!" Raven exclaimed. They both flew to their loved ones and gave them great, big hugs. Starfire kissed Robin again and again. Raven gave Beast Boy one long kiss. "What happened?" Robin asked. "It's a long story," Raven said, "but the real hero...was my sister Dove."

To be continued...

**Author's note: It's still not over! But probably one more chapter left! Sorry I haven't been updating. I was with my grandma over memorial day weekend in Delawere. Hope you enjoy! On to write chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Trust

"So..."began Robin, "we can totally trust you now?" The titans were sitting on the couch drinking herbal tea. Dove was with them sitting next to Raven who Beast Boy had his arm around and Starfire's head rested upon Robin's shoulder. "I think so," began Dove, "it was just a little sibling misunderstanding. Everything's okay. Right Raven?"

"Yeah," Raven said, "everything's okay." The two sisters embraced in a hug. It was probably the first hug they had ever shared. "So," Cyborg said, "where are you gonna go now? Back to Azerath?"

"Azerath was destroyed by Trigon," Dove said, "I can't believe I actually wanted to impress him."

"So, you do not have a home anymore?" Starfire asked. Dove shook her head. "You could stay here with us!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We always have enough room for another titan!"

"No," Dove said, "this is my sister's home. It does not feel..._right_ to me. It doesn't seem like home. But thanks, anyways." Dove got up and walked over to the window. "Right now, I think I'm going to be a free spirt. Roaming around to see what place feels like home to me."

"I'm guessing Earth isn't one of your options?" Robin asked. Dove shook her head. "I couldn't possibly stay here. After all the people I killed."

"But how could you kill?" Raven asked, "after all, you're life."

"Blackfire pushed me way too hard," Dove began, "she kept shouting at me and stuff. My powers got to out of control and gave in to what she wanted me to do."

"And...before that?" Robin asked, "When you destroyed that planet? It was all over Starfire's news. I supposed you and Blackfire had something to do with it."

"My powers," Dove explained, "I was feeling way too angry to give life to anyone."

"Can you give life to all the people in the city?" Cyborg asked. Dove thought for a moment. Then, she smiled. "You know what? I think I can." The titans all went out to the top of the tower. Dove flew down and glided over the ocean. She went to the very middle of the city and chanted. No one could really tell what she said but, all of the souls came out of their graves and returned to their bodies. All the city citizens were very happy and cheered for Dove. Dove waved to the titans and then disappeared. "I never got to know her that well," Raven began, "now I do."

"I'm just happy everything's back to normal," Cyborg said, "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me anything about this mission!"

"Well," Starfire said, "let us just say it did not start out as a simple mission." Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy (hand in hand) walked inside the tower. Starfire was about too when she noticed Robin wasn't coming along. "Robin...you are not wishing to return home?"

"I'm just thinking, Star."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well...I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"You know how Dove tricked you with that "date" thing?"

"Yes." Starfire's heart thumped very loud and rapidly, eager to hear the rest. "I realized," Robin began, "I might've kissed you and told you I loved you but never asked you out."

"And...you are asking me out now?"

"Only if you want to," Robin replied. Starfire smiled big and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Robin, I would LOVE to do the going out with you!" Robin smiled very widely and hearts surrounded his head. (**A/N: Kinda like Beast Boy when Terra hugged him in "Terra" saying "I did it. You said I could do it, and you were right.")** Both of them stared at each other. The sun was beginning to set. Just as it did, the two titans brought their lips together in a deep, longing kiss.

"Well, ya'll," Cyborg said to Beast Boy and Raven who were sitting on the couch, "I gotta go to Titans East. They need my help with the tower. Damn their no good mechanic skills!"

"Take your time," Raven said, "maybe you can fix some good mechanic skills into their heads."

"Yeah! That way you wouldn't have to go there every freakin' week!" Beast Boy said.

"That would be awesome." Cyborg said as he closed the door to leave. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder. "So," he began, "glad he's gone so we can get some quality time." Raven smiled. "Whatever," she said. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy picked up the remote and began flipping. Soon they found a romantic movie and began watching. Once the movie was over, they were sleeping on each other. Both looking quite content.

Thus is the end. True love conquered all and Cyborg needs to fix the tower!

_Fin_

**Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed it! Sequel to this is called "The Haunting" so, I'll be working on that. If you liked it, I have 2 more stories called "At the Beginning"-Rob/Star, and "Finally Resting on Your Shoulder"- BB/Rae.**


End file.
